I Lost the Ring
by Naruto7771
Summary: (One-Shot, SasuNaru, mpreg, proposal, wedding, 100 theme fanfict challenge story, etc.) What'll happen when Sasuke goes to propose to Naruto, his boyfriend whom have been dating for quite some time now, and he loses the ring? And what if his boyfriend is hiding something from him! You have to read to find out!


**I Lost the Ring By:Naruto7771**

**100 Theme Fanfict Writing Challenge-**

**Theme: Proposal/Marriage**

**(Warning: SasuNaru, NarutoMpreg, AU, Birth, One-shot, maybe some OOCness, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**7:00 AM**

Today was the day, I said to myself. Today was the day I'd ask Naruto to marry me. Just thinking about it made my usually strong composure slip up just a bit. I hated it. After today I could sleep without worrying about messing up.

**9:00 AM **

It was pretty early in the morning when Naruto came over to hang out. We'd been dating for about five years and nothing much seemed to have changed about us. He loved playing video games with me, lunch with me, and just in general spending time with me. As he left to go to the rest room I ran to my bed room night table to get the ring box. However when I opened the velvet box the ring was gone.

My heart almost stopped. A ring couldn't have magically clotted away over night. This concerned me greatly.

Fortunately for me, Naruto came back into the room as I left my own.

"Sasu, look what I found on the bathroom counter," The blonde exclaimed and showed the raven the ring the raven had been looking for.

The raven simply nodded.

"It's so lovely. Can I keep it Sasu?" Naruto asked, "This is one of the nicest pieces of jewelry I've ever seen in my whole life."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Sure but you have to agree to something first if you really want to keep the ring."

Naruto raised a brow, "And what would that be?"

It was then that the Uchiha got on one knee in front of his lover and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I promise that from this day on, with that ring, I'll give you my heart. You shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be you resting place, as long as we both shall live. So will you Naruto Uzumaki marry me?"

The blonde boy blanched. He was speechless.

Tears suddenly escaped the blonde's eyes and he gripped his Teme into a hug.

"I will." The blonde said.

The blonde and the raven shared a passionate kiss.

With a blushed face, the blonde said, "I think I have something to confess too Teme..."

**(Five Months Later)**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"You look beautiful Naruto!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"No I don't Sakura-chan. I look ridiculous, what does the Teme still see in me?" Naruto commented.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't complain so much Naru, I am sure Sasuke knows what he's doing. Plus you're pregnant, of course you're going to look a bit bigger than your usual self."

Naruto was six months pregnant with his soon-to-be husband's daughter, Sarada. He could tell Sasuke was excited to have a child of there own however he seemed to be wanting a second child quickly in the hopes that he would have a male descendent to carry out his family name. Naruto felt neutral about this. He didn't want to upset his soon-to-husband, especially on there wedding day.

Eventually the music started going, vows were made, and in the end the two left for there honeymoon.

**(One Month after wedding)**

The two returned from there honeymoon. Naruto now lived with Sasuke and the two would raise the children in the Uchiha Compound. Being seven months along worried Sasuke so wile he left to work, he called Sakura to help Naruto around the house.

During work a Friday afternoon he received a call from Sakura telling him that Naruto had looked pale and that he should go to the doctor. However the blonde had protested against that. Sasuke told Sakura unless it's something urgent should she take him to the doctor and hung up. He received another call from Sakura, that made him blanch. Naruto had been sent to the hospital because he's water had broken too early.

Sasuke rushed to go see his spouse but by the time he go there his spouse looked even worse than what the pink-haired woman had made it out to be. Naruto was breathing heavily and moaning loudly from the terrible pain he felt. All the raven could do was confer his wife and be there for him during his time of need.

It wasn't for another few hours that his wife had fully dilated and was ready to give birth. The doctors and nurses in the room all hovered over the suffering blonde's body as he tried to push and heave the baby out. Eventually, he was able to release his child. The two young parents then fell asleep.

**(A few hours later...)**

Sasuke awoke first to find the small child sleeping peacefully in the baby unit of the hospital. He smiled. Sarada Uchiha had dark long hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Sasuke smirked. Because the baby looked so such like himself Naruto would defiantly want to have another one. And he could wait. All the pieces had fallen together perfectly because he had lost the the ring.

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I haven't written for some of my chapter based stories in forever and I am just so far behind on everything. I have so much work, SATs, College Apps, Scholarships, and so much more...you really just have no idea...I'm working diligently to get everything done and trying to split myself into three so that I make it happen. So please be a bit more patient! That's all I ask! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one shot!**


End file.
